Friends for Life
by HakusSpiritMaiden
Summary: A story I had to write when I was in 7th grade. It's really old, so if it's bad please don't kill me. Read and Review.


FRIENDS FOR LIFE

**One day in the land of Skyworld. Knight, Pit, and I (Anna) were walking along a dirt road. Mind you, we're not humans we are in fact animals. Knight is a jet black rabbit. Pit is a snow white dove and I am a small Siamese kitten. We are the best of friends. Even though we are very different. But let's get back to the story. While we were walking, flying, and talking together; we came upon a jungle. "Let's go back the other way." Knight said. For he had a bad feeling about this place and we would soon find out that he was right. "Come on Knight, don't be a scaredy cat," I said. I was hoping that Pit would back me up on this. "If Anna is going, then I am going too," Pit said bravely. "Alright." Knight said, "I'll go too…but I still have a bad feeling about this place!" The three of us walked into the jungle not knowing that we were being watched. "I've been waiting for you, little Anna." A sinister voice said. The voice seemed to be coming from the direction of the jungle brush where a group of golden eyes soon disappeared out of sight. The three friends came upon a spot where the path went off in three different directions. "Which way do we go now? "Knight asked in a scared shaky voice. "We can each take a different way; then meet back here if we can or can not find the way out," I said. "Alright, let's go," Pit and Knight said. I took the middle path. Knight hopped down the right path. Then Pit flew off down the left path. "This path seems to go on forever," Pit said. He soon came to a dead end of nothing but trees and then decided that he had to turn around. "I guess, that I will go back and find the others because this is certainly not the way out of here," Pit said frustrated. Knight continues to hop down the path. "I wonder if I will find the way out," Knight thinks out loud. Suddenly he sees a carrot patch in front of him. "Wow! This is so weird," he said as he picks up a carrot and starts to take a bite. "Ewwww, this carrot is horrible!!!" Knight said while spitting out the piece. He looked down and saw that it was not a carrot at all, but it was in fact a tree branch. "I've been tricked!" He tries to use his front two feet to get the yucky taste out of his mouth. "I'd better go find the others, we have to get out of this place". Knight says as he hops back down the path as fast as his feet could carry him. Meanwhile, I was walking down the middle path. When I suddenly saw what appeared to be a ball of yarn a few feet ahead of me. "Me Yoew Wow!! A ball of yarn!" I exclaimed as a ran up to it. But as soon as my paws touched the yarn it suddenly changed into a spider web and I was stuck. "OH! NO!" I yelled as I tried to free myself. "I have you now, my little kitty." A sinister voice said. "Who's there? Please help me, I'm stuck!" I said very frightened. "Nobody can help you. You are right where I want you." The voice said. "Oh! No!, I am in trouble." I thought to myself. "PIT, KNIGHT, HELP ME!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could. Pit and Knight were continuing to look for each other and me. They suddenly heard my scream. At which time they began to move as fast as they could until they collided head first into each other at the end of their paths. "Owww! What did I just hit?" they both said while falling backwards to the ground. "Pit?" Knight said. "Knight?" Pit said. "Did you hear Anna's scream?" Pit asked Knight. "You heard it too?" Knight said. "We'd better find her!" They both exclaimed as they took off in the direction that I had gone in. I continued to struggle to free myself from the web with not much success. There was suddenly movement and noises coming from my right in the jungle brush. I turned my head in that direction to see what was there. Slowly coming out of the brush was what appeared to be a BIG UGLY SPIDER! I screamed again. "KNIGHT, PIT, WHERE ARE YOU!!!" Both Knight and Pit heard the scream it seem to be closer. "We have to get to Anna and quickly!" Pit said almost out of breath. "Wait, I have an idea." Knight said. "What?" Pit asked. "Land on my ears and I'll show you." Knight said. Pit lands on Knight's ears. Knight slowly starts to pull his ears backward. "What are you doing?" Pit asks very confused. "THIS!" Knight says as he flings his ears forward like a slingshot. Propelling Pit through the air as fast as a arrow that has been shot from a bow. Knight yells as Pit zooms off toward Anna, "Save Anna! I will be there as soon as I can!" As Pit is on his way to help the spider is coming out of the shadows completely towards its prey which happens to be me. "It's dinner time!" the spider says. "WON'T SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!" I screamed hoping that someone could hear me. "ANNA, I'M COMING!!!" Pit yells. At the sound of Pit's voice the spider turns around right into an incoming beak and two very sharp claws. "AHHHH! STOP IT!!! GET OFF ME!! The spider yelled as it was flinging its eight furry legs around trying to stop whatever was attacking it. While the fighting was going on between Pit and the Spider, Knight finally arrived on the scene. Knight hops over to me and starts to gnawing on the web to try to free me. Suddenly, my paws are able to move again. "SHE'S FREE!! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!" Knight exclaims to Pit as he and I take off down the path. "I'm right behind you!" Pit yells loud enough for us to hear. As he continues to claw at the spider, the spider suddenly falls backwards as it trips over a rock and falls down upon its own web tearing it to pieces. On that note. Pit says in a very cocky voice. "See ya spider, I am out of here!" With that he flies off to join up with his friends. Once he catches up with us; we all stop to give ourselves a group hug. And I thank Pit and Knight for coming to my rescue. **

**THE END**


End file.
